nanohaclonewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kelsey
|aff =*Glitter Force *Confederacy of Independent Systems **CIS Armed Forces |Height =1.75 meters |Cybernetics = |Home World =Earth |Died = |Gender =Female |Name =Kelsey |Rank =Member of the Glitter Force |Caption = |Eye color =Orange |Hair Color =*Red *Bright orange |altimage = |altcaption = |Status =Alive |Born = |Skin Color =White}} Kelsey is one of the main members of the Glitter Force. An unusually passionate girl, she is able to get into any mood easily, and loves to make others laugh. Her family runs an okonomiyaki restaurant, and she often helps out there. In school, she is part of the volleyball team. Her alter ego is Glitter Sunny and she controls the power of fire. Personality .]] Kelsey possesses a boyish personality, often reflected in the way she stands or sits. However, she seems to love cute things, and has an especially soft spot for gorillas. Akane is a passionate girl who loves making others laugh. The first impression she gives is that of the class jokester, always full of puns and jokes to make her classmates laugh. As such, she appears to be generally popular and well-liked. Her friends see her as an interesting girl who always manages to make them laugh. She has a habit of speaking her mind, which can get a little out of hand sometimes, such as when she introduced April, Chloe and Lily to Emily as being a "female gang leader", "Miss Popular" and "crybaby" respectively, causing visible discomfort to the three. Lily, with her crybaby personality and fascination with superheroes, is often the target of Kelsey's jokes. However, there does not seem to be any ill meaning behind the teasing, and the other girls seldom take offence. Despite all the teasing, Kelsey is extremely loyal to her friends. She also has a tendency to act before she thinks. For example, when she witnessed Glitter Lucky being defeated by an Buffoon, she remembered how Emily had helped her out, and immediately went to help Lucky even though she had no chance of winning against the Buffoon. Her strong wish to help her friend earned her the Glitter Pact and allowed her to transform into Glitter Sunny. With regards to being a Glitter Force member, Kelsey was initially against the idea, turning down Emily's bold invitation. When she did become a magical girl, she seems quite cool about the whole idea, ready to do her best in battle, though not overwhelmingly enthusiastic like Emily or Lily. Similar to April, she does not understand why Emily and Lily are so hyped up about being "superheroes", and gave Emily a cool reception when she insisted on the group coming up with a signature phrase. Ironically, though she loves to make puns, she was initially embarrassed by the ones made in her own Glitter Force introductory speech. In terms of sports, Kelsey is excellent at volleyball, easily beating her classmates in a friendly match. She aims to become the ace attacker of the school volleyball team, and comes down hard on herself when she is unable to perform well. She is also an independent girl, as she told Emily that she does not normally allow others to help her out, but gave her a chance to help her with volleyball training due to her enthusiasm and willingness. She can also be extremely focused, as she turned down Emily's offer to become part of the Glitter Force as she wanted to focus on her volleyball training. Kelsey's family runs an okonomiyaki restaurant (called a pancake shop by Riley Matthews), and it is probable that she enjoys cooking. History Category:Heroes Category:Glitter Force Members Category:Confederacy Members